


Reading list cos I don’t know how this site works

by Mai_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_3/pseuds/Mai_3
Summary: Literally just to get rid of my tabsAlso I own literally none of these. This is a reading list. In case that wasn’t clear. I’m not sure what the protocol for these are.
Kudos: 1





	1. Recommended stuff (mostly dark Harry tbh)

Sooooooooo, let’s all have funnnn!

.  
Btw some of these get pretty graphic.  
.

(Okay so ik the description for this one is quite strange but it also said “just try one chapter and you won’t regret it” so I did and man, I did not regret it at all. It was beautiful! So ya, ik it looks weird but just try it. If you wanna.)  
.  
SCHOOLED by WyrdSmith  
https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/629381?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_399240720  
7th Year Gryffindors learn why it is never a good idea to piss off Ravenclaw Hadrian Morgan. His payback during Professor Slytherin's class is BEAUTIFUL. In carrying it out, orphaned pureblood Hadrian catches the interest and libido of the present Lord Marvolo Slytherin, who -- with the assistance of the entire Slytherin student body as well as a few other surprising characters -- tries to lure Morgan into his life and his bed. But just how naive is Hadrian Morgan, really?  
1945-era mash-up of most major and minor characters of HP and other fandoms, as well as historical characters.

.  
.

Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches - Revenge is Best Served Raw by LeadVonE https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058703/chapters/11633524  
Harry Potter has been banged up for ten years in the hellhole brig of Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and his traitorous brother, the not-really-boy-who-lived, has royally messed things up. After meeting Fate and Death, Harry is given a second chance to squash Voldemort, dodge a thousand years in prison, and snatch everything his hated brother holds dear.

.  
.

(I read this about a month ago (Jan 2021 if anyone who aren’t my irl friends stumbles across this and decides to check some of these out which I doubt but also don’t. Such is my brain.) I couldn’t find this one for ages and I’m so glad I have now! Imma link the main work BUT if you’re not interested in that there is a second work which is just Nevilles perspective of what goes down in the main story. It’s super super interesting but idk how easy it is to understand it without the context of the main story. Also it is a massive spoiler. So do with that what you will :))  
.  
The Left Words by authoresswithoutwords  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394907/chapters/43563482  
Harry has some weird words on his left wrist. That must be one of those strange things that Aunt Petunia hates so much. But it's okay! He likes them. Then, it all turns even weirder. Hogwarts, magic, a Headmaster and a Dark Lord await Harry - he would prefer if they all just left him alone, thank you very much. But when has it ever mattered what Harry wants?

.  
.

The Dark Trio by Nothan123 https://archiveofourown.org/series/901269  
Daniel Potter was claimed to be Boy-Who-Lived and the magic folk from around Britain raised a glass in his favour. But few remembered, at the time, the small twin of Daniel, Harry James Potter. Many people thought him not worthy of attention unlike his famous and Dark Lord slaying brother.  
So poor young Harry is swept away from his home and unceremoniously left at the front steps of the Dursley residence. They never cared nor wanted Harry and send him to the streets where he gained more than just physical. But also mental scars that would haunt him till the day he died.  
However, every series, or just story, has a twist of fate, otherwise what's the point. And on young Harry's eleventh birthday he is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he will male allies and enemies. There he meets his family that had abandoned him and left him to live a life where living wasn't even worth it.  
This is the story of how a young boy gained two remarkable friends and reshaped the wizarding world with blood. The doors to this adventure are open and the time has come.  
The story of the Dark Trio will be told.

.  
.

Ink by EclipseWing https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873207/chapters/36982095  
'He prays for the Defense curse to work this year.'  
That one where a sixteen-year old Tom Riddle escapes his paper prison and takes Harry with him, only reappearing three years later.

.  
.

Words by Stigitsune_shipper  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191348/chapters/47842090  
The first words your Soulmate will ever tell you, appear on your skin on the night of your 15th birthday. Harry Potter is anticipating it like everyone else. And it goes alright - until he wakes up the next day and finds a clear 'Avada Kedavra' right over his scar. His Soulmate is Lord Bloody Voldemort. Great. Just great. What is his life, anyway...

.  
.

noli mei oblivisci by SkyeBean https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277868  
Harry Potter was born in 1977, three years before his brother Charlus. It was his brother who vanquished Voldemort on Halloween, 1981, while he is taken by Sirius Black - and accidentally locked in Azkaban.

.  
.

The Re-Sorting of Lions by Flor-LP https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960858/chapters/63107692  
In a meeting to discuss the safety of the school in the wake of Sirius Black´s escape, an auror´s sneakoscope detects tampering with the Sorting Hat. All new students, as well as those sorted the last two years, need to be re-sorted to see if their housing was a product of the compulsion spell found in the Sorting Hat.  
For Harry and Hermione, this might mean they might get the second chance they thought they would not get, both at feeling as they belong and getting the guidance and help they expected when they entered the magical world.  
No one expects the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, to be placed anywhere other than with the lions, so why is his re-sorting taking so long? As he sits and waits for the annoyingly long sorting ceremony to end, Severus Snape starts to wonder if he has missed something about the Potter brat, for surely there is nothing not-Gryffindor about him.  
And more importantly, how was such a powerful magical object as the Sorting Hat tampered with? And why?

.  
.

Sarcasm and Slytherin by orphan_account https://archiveofourown.org/series/863648  
After ten years of misery with the Dursleys, Harry Potter learns that he has magic. Except, in this story, it's not a surprise-the only surprise is that there are others like him. Including his twin brother, Julian Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world.

.  
.

He With The Jewel Eyes by shutiitt https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365761  
There is nothing left in the future. Muggles kill all magical whether they be wizards or creatures. Hogwarts has fallen.  
Harry Potter is the only living magical left 10 years after Voldemort's demise, but such a life is not worth living. He decides that instead of running away and hiding for the rest of his life, he will take back his future.  
And with an ancient forbidden ritual, Harry Potter wakes up, a baby again, but with a twist.

.  
.

Harry Potter and the Greatest Show by shadowscribe https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087428  
The last real thing Harry remembers is standing across from Voldemort and watching the killing curse fly at his face.  
Then he visited a fluffy white limbo that somewhat resembles King Cross Station and instead of choosing to move on or go back he does something else entirely.  
And wakes up in his cupboard on the morning of Dudley's eleventh birthday.  
Because that makes sense.  
(No. No it doesn't.)  
But Harry is going to roll with it anyway.

.  
.

In My Dreams by Amythesica https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480607  
Noah Eden Potter is the twin sister of Leif James Potter. She knew her life wasn't normal. Knew that being locked in the attic of an Ancestral Home for days on end with no food, and having it become her bedroom wasn't normal. Even dangerous. She couldn't do much to stop it though.  
The first time that Eden realizes that she herself isn't normal, is when she sleeps. When she's finally away from home, and where she is safe and loved.  
When she sleeps, she finally knows peace.

.  
.

souls touch, and the future changes by orphan_account https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893606 Albus Dumbledore watched two visionaries start as driven, powerful, brilliant young men, and become monsters. He has no heir, no protege of equal power to step in should another one rise, and he is old. So when he hears of a Chosen One with power the Dark Lord knows not, he thinks maybe he doesn't want this boy prophesied to defeat Lord Voldemort to grow up in the Wizarding world. He thinks of the bonds of family, and the opportunity he has to shape his world's politics, and of a corrupt magical elite who've signed on with two Dark Lords over hatred of Muggles. He thinks Harry Potter should grow up loved by his family, and Voldemort be destroyed so there is no need for Harry to ever realize his power, and he acts to make both of those things happen. Because he's Dumbledore and what he wants, he gets.  
Usually.

.  
.

The Untouchable by TreacleTeacups https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371158 When he's little, Harry discovers something Very Special: he can make his wishes come true. Literally. Cue the chaos.  
In which a young boy discovers a way to slide under the radar and the profound consequences that follow. What happens when you've taught yourself to become untouchable?  
Tone changes from childish to mature as Harry ages. Rated M for a lack of moral conscience, the occasional murder, and a graphic dark theme here and there (because why not?). Happily Ever After, Voldemort style.

.  
.

The Darkening of Your Soul by Maeglin_Yedi https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230682  
Harry is betrayed. Harry gets a second chance to do it all over again.  
There is just one catch. If Harry gets to keep his memories from his previous life, so does Voldemort.

.  
.  


(Em this was amazing and I’m sooo glad you told me about it! I literally can’t wait to read the next one!!)  
.

Cacoethes by IneffableChaos  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965102/chapters/57639280  
After the Sectumsempra incident, Harry runs to the Room of Requirement to get rid of the Half Blood Prince’s journal. He wants somewhere to hide but when he enters the room, he is thrown back to 1943 where he struggles with his use of Dark magic, sending him down a path leading to Tom Riddle. 

.  
.

Unexpected Consequences by Siebenschlaefer https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753381  
The Ministry letter after the Dementor attack has far greater consequences than everybody could have anticipated and at the start of his fifth year in Hogwarts Harry has to be sorted again. And this time there is no negotiating with the Sorting Hat.

.  
.

Evitative by Vichan https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589/chapters/47480461  
In the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is drawn to a room in Grimmauld Place. Like the Gryffindor he is, he enters the room without fear. The room is a library, and Harry is surprised to find that he’s eager to learn.  
Then he gets the bad news: he’s been accidentally expelled from Hogwarts, and he needs to be sorted again. Everyone is confident that he’ll go straight back to Gryffindor, but with what he's been learning, Harry’s not so sure.

.  
.

Children of the Revolution by AlexisVV https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542057  
AU. In a world where Sybil Trelawney is never born, the prophecy remains, but goes unheard. How different will Harry Potter's life be, growing up in a world where Voldemort won? How long until a brilliant young man is noticed by the ever more brilliant Dark Lord?

.  
.

When In Rome by XblackcatwidowX https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057286  
When Harry and Hermione inadvertently tumble half a century into the past, they find themselves in the same year as the notorious Head Boy, Tom Riddle. Both Harry and Hermione's courage will be tested when they are confronted by chances of romance from the most unexpected of places, and unlikely enemies hiding in the tallgrass.  
Lost in the past, they may well forget the way home.

.  
.

ink and parchment | blood and bone by Rose_by_another_name https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828404  
Eliza Potter was abandoned in an orphanage by the Dursely's and so 11 years later she refuses to be the Light Golden girl everyone wants. Eliza Potter is more a force of nature than a girl and she refuses to let anything stand in her way to greatness, and that includes meddling old headmasters

.  
.

Death is but the Next Great Adventure by TheObsidianQuill https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321738  
What if that night in Godric's Hollow went differently? What if Harry did die? What if Death stepped in and made a deal with the Savior of the Wizarding World? How different would Harry's life be after that deal?

.  
.  
Shadow Magic by Lomonaaeren  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432591/chapters/35821539  
AU. Harry was born with a power the Dark Lord knows not: the magic to see into shadows, to walk the shadows, and to send the shadows everywhere. This changes his life rather dramatically.

.  
.  
Princeps by Lomonaaeren  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852420  
Harry goes back in time after years of careful study identifying the right moment: the moment when he can become Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and change the minds of the young Slytherins who became Voldemort's most loyal followers. Everything goes right. Except one little thing.  


.  
.  
Realm of Song by Lomonaaeren  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423924  
An AU where Harry wanders away from the Dursleys at six, is found by the goblins of Gringotts, and grows up in their Realm of Song beneath the earth.  


.  
.

Whispers in the Dark by NeuroWriter14  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349112/chapters/22868751  
Enough is enough for Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. One can only take murder attempts so many times in their life before it gets to be too much. So Harry does something stupid and reckless, as per the usual Gryffindor stereotype. However, the reaction he gets is nothing like what he expected.  


.  
.

A Different Reality by Ethe  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488965/chapters/25769739  
Set in a reality where Harry was left to a muggle orphanage as a means of protection before his parents died. However he wasn't there long, he adopted a false name and grew up in much better circumstances. What will happen when he arrives in Britain?

.  
.

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light by Itshannieee  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404927/chapters/22976058  
After the final battle Harry learns some unsettling truths about himself and those who he trusts the most. Forced to come to terms with the revelations, Harry decides to get even with those who've wronged him and embrace who he his by going back to when it all started.  


.  
.

You Get What You Give by Watermelonsmellinfellon  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462256/chapters/33410763  
Karma is real. It's a lesson that many have to learn the hard way. James and Lily Potter made the biggest mistake of their lives. The daughter they abandoned was more than they thought, and she becomes everything they wanted her twin to be. Belladonna Potter has her own plans for her future and no one will stand in her way. Hard work forever pays. 

.  
.

My Very Soul Is Yours by Gwendal_Wincott  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606031/chapters/44111536  
When Harry found out what had really happened to his parents, he came to a realization. He knew people will treat him differently once he will enter the wizarding world. They will refuse to see him, Harry, and only see the boy who lived. He should have known that nothing that good came without some problems. He didn’t like spotlight, he never had. He was happy to know, though, that his parents hadn’t been drunkards.  
Harry grimaced as he saw all the kids pushing each other down to get a good look at him when his name was called.

.  
.

Cannot Be Contained by oncetwicenever  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993440/chapters/24485649  
Harry gets sick of his treatment at the Dursleys, and runs away to join a gang of street rats. On the streets, he quickly toughens up and learns that sometimes it's kill or be killed. He has found himself a new family to love - but also has more to lose than ever. He is plunged into a world of street fights, magical politics, and a world where a few words can destroy lives, build careers, or topple governments.

.  
.

Stranger Things Did Happen by SelectiveSilence  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224090/chapters/30248841  
The summer of fourth year finds Harry Potter suffering through the abuse of his uncle and left for dead, abandoned by his friends. With Voldemort deciding to visit Privet Drive only to discover that the Blood Wards are gone, the Wizarding World will be rocked by the consequences of their encounter. When you have control for the first time in your life, how far can you escape the life you left behind without it dragging you back? 

.


	2. When I get bored I’ll check these (not coz they’re bad just coz I’ll forget about them)

To read list:  


.  
.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614155/chapters/15133504  
(aka 'how to survive endless rebirth with your so-called soulmate')  
Harry and Tom’s souls are tied together. Which is why they’re in this endless loop of rebirth.  
At some point, they stopped caring and just started fucking with people.

.  
.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104623/chapters/37616732  
Harry Potter, Master of Death, was reborn fifty-one times with his soulmate Tom Riddle in various eras and universes. They finally returned to their first life after a millennia of absurdity and amusement, and Harry's ready to make the most of it.  
Chaos shall reign supreme.

.  
.


End file.
